


Гномье счастье

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [6]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Немного самоидентификации, как ее понимают гномы





	Гномье счастье

— «Ты просто псих!», «Ничего у тебя не получится!», «Не позорь седую бороду своей матушки!» — бормотал Шельма Задранец. 

Прочие части гнома, ответственные не за речь, а за другие функции организма, при этом бегали по лаборатории. Помещение было новеньким; впрочем, таково второе состояние практически всех жилищ представителей Гильдии Алхимиков (первое — в виде радостно взлетающих в воздух разрозненных досок; третье — меланхолично дымящиеся угольки). Новоиспеченный капрал Ночной Стражи только-только начал его обживать. 

Катастрофически не хватало домны. Гномье начало в Шельме Задранце просто требовало, чтобы работа была организована как можно эффективнее и результативнее. А что может быть надежнее доменной печи? Эх, Анк-Морпорк, Анк-Морпорк!... Что за глупая идея строить город из грязи и глины, когда есть возможность соорудить нормальный сталеплавильный цех?!

— «Ты просто псих»! — заверещал, обращаясь к стенам, Задранец. И наконец смог справиться с комом в горле. Нашел слова ответа и продолжил, на два тона выше и стократ горше: — А сами вы разве не психи?!

Капрал Задранец бросился к переносной наковальне и используемому вместо нормального горнила алхимическому тиглю. Жадно ухватил щипцами предмет, с которыми связывал большие, насколько это возможно для гнома, ожидания. 

Предмет многообещающе покраснел. 

Задранец любовно вернул его обратно, заботливо поработал мехами, чтобы пламя вспыхнуло жарче. Сдвинул на глаза очки с затененными стеклами и проследил за результатом с доброй, хотя и несколько нервной улыбкой. 

Так мать следит за первыми шагами своего чада. Учитывая, что речь идет о гномах, наверняка предполагается, что чадо устремлено к любимому, наточенному до бритвенной остроты боевому топору одного из родителей, а значит, надо следить, чтоб заточка не сорвалась. Ну, и чтоб ребенок не развинтил то, что родители почитали приваренным намертво. 

Выдержки Шельме хватило на полминуты. Убедившись, что объект его хлопот планомерно раскаливается и вот-вот пожелтеет, гном возобновил свои метания по лаборатории. 

На самом деле — поиски. Вполне планомерные, вот только в руки постоянно попадались какие-то не те вещи. 

Очень скоро (страницы дневников с алхимическими экспериментами еще не успели толком осесть и частично кружили в воздухе), Шельма держал в руках пару добротных башмаков. Это были надежные гномьи башмаки — где-то внутри, без сомнения, скрывалась кожа, и очень вероятно, что ее с боем захватили у чудовища, способного проволочить на себе десяток троллей с настоящим мостом в придачу. Сверху же башмак защищали стальные полосы. Спереди — того же материала полусфера. При секретном шевелении большим пальцем из мыска выскакивал зазубренный шип — в драке ни разу не пригодилось, но на Анк-Морпоркских крыс производило сильное впечатление. 

С боков башмаки украшали еще несколько полос, завязывавшихся наверху симпатичным бантиком. Чеканка в виде маргариток особенно удалась мастеру.   
Задранец придирчиво осмотрел обувь, постучал башмаками друг о друга, кивнул, одобряя раскатившийся по лаборатории звон доброй стали. 

— Всего лишь надо всунуть, — бормотал гном, воодушевляя себя на самую ответственную часть эксперимента. — Всунуть и вы-су-у-ну-ть… — пропел он завершающую инструкцию. 

Раскаляемый предмет постепенно желтел. 

Задранец уложил башмаки на верстак, зажал их в тисках, вооружился щипцами и огнеупорной перчаткой. Приготовился. 

Всё его маленькое тельце, скрытое двойной кольчугой, фуфайкой, стеганой рубахой, штанами с кожаными полосами и многим другим, без чего гномы чувствуют себя голыми, буквально трепетало от возбуждения. Сейчас или никогда! Задранец напрягся. На лбу, вернее на узкой полоске ниже края шлема, там, где полагалось быть бровям, если бы не страсть капрала к алхимии, выступили капли пота. Волоски мягкой, ухоженной бороды начали закручиваться от жара. 

Предмет начал белеть. 

— «Ты просто псих!» — прошептал Задранец. — Знаю, знаю! Но могу же я просто попробовать!!!

Ловким движением гном ухватил раскаленный гвоздь половины дюйма в диаметре и ввернул-вонзил-всунул — сейчас было не до словесных игр! Быстрее, пока сталь не начала темнеть, вставил его на место каблука. 

Следующие несколько минут в лаборатории раздавался стук кузнечного молота, лязг насилуемой стальной обуви и вопли: «Псих!», «Сами вы!», «Крыса без кетчупа!», «Всунуть! Всунуть!!!», «Ой, мамочки!!!»

Затем наступила тишина. 

Где-то завыл волк. Или даже вервольф. Или, что более возможно, очередная анк-морпорская шавка, возомнившая себя вожаком вольной стаи. 

Капрал Задранец стоял перед верстаком, благоговейно обнажив голову и нервно пожевывая шлем. Оставленный без присмотра огонь и встопорщенная борода совместными усилиями рисовали на стенах танец кошмаров. 

Они — сияли. Они были настолько совершенны, что вызывали трепет. Улучшить их было просто невозможно, разве что еще раз пройтись с полировочным средством, чтобы ярче блестели. Нет, если соседние здания сгорят, когда на них упадут отраженными Ими лучики, это будет перебор, даже по меркам Анк-Морпорка. 

Они — есть! И Они — полная, нераздельная собственность Шельмы Задранца!!!

— Вот оно, гномье счастье, — прошептал капрал, спуская первые в мире башмаки на «гвоздиках» на пол. Стальные штырьки добавили ему добрых три дюйма роста. Первый же шаг подтвердил, что все верзилы — люди, тролли, не говоря уж о птицах, — существенно не дружат с головой, которой приходится падать с такой ужасной высоты… 

— А они говорили, я псих!.. — припомнил Задранец мнение своих друзей и родичей относительно обувной реконструкции. Поднялся, выпрямился, посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркально отполированном щите: 

— А всё-таки я их сдела... ла!


End file.
